


homin | laundry day

by plincess_cho (ai_hao)



Series: Domestic Life | Yunho x Changmin [3]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Author: Ai, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_hao/pseuds/plincess_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A storm ruins their plans for their day off, and Changmin's out of clean underwear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	homin | laundry day

It's a gloomy day in Tokyo and they have the day off, which makes for a somewhat unfortunate combination. Changmin had planned on going to the amusement park, while Yunho had wanted to wander the city. But the skies are dark and cloudy and the weatherman predicts a heavy storm, so they decide to stay inside. After eyeing his laundry hamper that's nearly to the point of overflowing, Changmin decides that today is as good a day as any to do the wash.

He gathers his clothes, pre-sorted into three separate hamper compartments, and lugs the bundle over to their washing machine. When looking for apartments in Japan, that had been non-negotiable. "I don't want any crazy fans stealing my underwear," Changmin had said. "I paid good money for that!"

Turns out it had been Yunho he'd needed to worry about, not the fans. On more than one occasion, Changmin had gone hunting through his wardrobe for a specific pair of boxers, only to find that Yunho had already been wearing them. As a result, he'd taken to labeling all of his clothes with a CM neatly printed on the tag.

It hadn't really worked.

Changmin looks around the apartment to make sure he isn't missing any of his clothes. He's wearing a shirt that he's pretty sure used to be Kyuhyun's and a set of old gym shorts, nothing he'd ever wear out in public.

"Oh Changdola, are you doing laundry?" Yunho asks, looking up from his bowl of cereal and graphic novel.

"Yes," Changmin replies. "I'll throw yours in with mine if you bring it out."

"Cool," Yunho says. He hops off the stool and disappears into his room. He reappears moments later with an armful of clothes and looks around, "Where do you want them?"

"Uhh," Changmin watches as several socks drop out of his grasp. He gestures towards a spot on the floor. "Just put them there," he says. "I'll sort them."

"I can sort them!" Yunho offers, but Changmin declines. Yunho's idea of sorting involves dirty clothes and less dirty clothes. Changmin isn't quite sure how that's supposed to facilitate washing.

Yunho's wardrobe is similar enough to his that he has little trouble sorting the pile. Every so often, he'll ask Yunho about what cycle to run a particular sweater. Yunho just shrugs and Changmin resorts to reading the label instead.

He starts with the whites and pours in the proper amount of detergent with just a little hint of bleach. He's about to start the load when Yunho exclaims, "Wait! I forgot about these!" He holds up a pair of dark blue jeans and attempts to add them to the load in progress.

"Wrong pile, hyung," Changmin says. He motions to the jeans pile instead.

The third pile of laundry is in the washing machine, the second pile in the dryer, and Changmin realizes they're nearly out of shaving cream. He figures he should run to the convenience store today while they have time. He puts on his jacket and checks the time left on the machines. Fifteen minutes. Should he chance it? There's a quick mart right down the street, but if he doesn't get back in time, he's worried that Yunho will try to be helpful and toss everything into the dryer. That had been how several of Changmin's garments had been shrunk in the past.

Changmin can't help but smile at the situation. Jung Yunho is a man he trusts with his career, his safety, and his life, but he can't trust him with cashmere. Oh the irony.

In the end, he makes Yunho go for shaving cream ("and more toothpaste if you see it, but get the good kind, not the gross kind you like") while he tends to the laundry. It's much easier than trying to explain the appropriate way to hang his pants on the rack to dry.

Yunho makes it back right before the skies open and unleash a torrential rain on the earth below. He goes to ensure that all the windows are closed while Changmin carries another set of warm, dry laundry into the family room. He sits on the couch and puts the basket on the floor by his feet. Yunho sits down on the other side of the basket, and the two of them start pulling out clothes to fold: Changmin's clothes go on the left side of the coffee table, Yunho's on the right.

"Are these mine?" Yunho asks, holding up a set of athletic shorts.

"I think they're yours. Check the tag."

Yunho does. "All I see is an H."

"Then they're probably yours," Changmin replies.

Yunho stands up and holds them against his body, but the shorts barely reach mid-thigh. "I don't think so. I bet they're Donghae's." He sets them in a third pile with another t-shirt. The "stuff that belongs to Super Junior why is this here" pile.

By the time they finish folding everything, the storm is roaring at its full strength. Changmin returns all of his clean clothes to the proper drawers in his wardrobe while Yunho leaves his in a stack by his bed.

It's too nasty to go outside, so Changmin sets about whipping together some dinner while Yunho flips through the channels for something to watch. In the end, the two end up on the couch both wrapped in warm blankets straight from the dryer, watching some pretty terrible drama that makes no sense.

"I know this isn't how we planned on spending our day off," Yunho says, "but it's not bad."

"No," Changmin replies and snuggles further into his blanket cocoon. "Not bad at all."


End file.
